Sam
CGI Series= |-|Books= Sam *'Number': 906 *'Class': Virginian Railway Blue Ridge Class *'Builder': Lima Locomotive Works *'Built': 1945 *'Configuration': 2-6-6-6 'Sam '''is a large American tender engine originating from the Virginian Railway. Bio Sam is a super-sized and super-strong locomotive. He came to the Island of Sodor to help Thomas and Percy with the construction of the Sodor Museum. He collected the heavy loads of rails and stone for the museum. He helped Percy and the bell for the museum back on the rails when Percy fell into a ditch. Afterwards, Sam pulled the bell up to the clock tower when Rocky could not. As a reward for his help, Sir Topham Hatt allowed Sam to lead the first group of people into the museum. Sam and Logan later returned to the Mainland after their work on Sodor was done. Persona Hailing from the United States of America, Sam is the largest, strongest steam engine to ever visit the Island of Sodor. With a big heart to match his massive size, Sam is super-strong and will travel far and wide to help an engine in need. Basis Sam is based off of the Virginian Railway's Blue Ridge 2-6-6-6 class. He shares his number with a member of his class. The engine bearing this number was scrapped in 1960. Livery Sam is painted Persian green and black with white lining. He has his name painted near his cab, and "Virginian" painted on his tender in white. Appearances Books * Sam and the Great Bell Videos * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! (''does not speak) * A New Friend on Sodor * A Friendly Farewell (does not speak) Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (A New Friend on Sodor) Trivia * Sam is a merchandise-exclusive character with a book tie-in for Wooden Railway's "Sodor Story Collection" series. * In real life, Sam would be too large for the British loading gauge. * At a weight of 389 tonnes (not including his tender), Sam is the largest locomotive on Sodor. * Sam has only been partly modified to work on Sodor. He has buffers on his tender and has been given screwlink couplings, yet lacks buffers on his front. * Sam's blueprints can be seen in Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! as well as his own promotional video. * Sam has twenty wheels, the most wheels of any engine on Sodor (thirty-four counting his tender's wheels). * Sam's whistle is Samson's whistle at a slightly higher pitch. * Sam's illustrations and CGI model both show him with black wheels, yet his Wooden Railway model depicts him with green wheels. * Sam's CGI model lacks the step ladders used for his crew to enter his cab as well as his number on his front. * Some illustrations from his book, his number along with being on his cab sides is also on his front near his cowcatcher. His CGI model only has his number on his cab sides. * Sam's basis was built in 1945, the same year the first Railway Series book was published. * Sam appears to be thinner in the book. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (limited release) Gallery File:WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!2.png|Sam's wheels File:WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!7.png|Sam with Thomas File:WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!8.png|Sam climbing Gordon's Hill File:WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!9.png|Sam at Maron File:WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!10.png File:ANewFriendOnSodor7.png File:ANewFriendOnSodor9.png|Sam's funnels and bell File:AFriendlyFarewell1.png|Sam with Logan, Edward and Thomas File:AFriendlyFarewell8.png|Sam and Logan File:SamSideView.png|Sam's left side view File:SamBackView.png|Sam's back side view File:SamRightSideView.png|Sam's right side view File:WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!6.png|Sam's length, four times longer than Thomas and equal to four trucks File:SamCGIPromo.png|CGI promo File:Samhead-onCGIPromo.png|Head-on promo File:Samheadonpromo.jpg|Head-on Promo #2 File:Sam.JPG|Promotional poster File:SamatSodorMuseum.jpg|Sam at the Sodor Museum File:SamandtheGreatBell1.jpg File:SamandtheGreatBell2.jpg File:SamandtheGreatBell3.jpg File:SamBasis.png|Sam's Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySam.png|Wooden Railway File:SamandtheGreatBell.JPG|Sam and the Great Bell Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:Promotional Videos Category:Unites States